


Something Quite Atrocious

by Pas (Mek)



Series: Idle Annoyances [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2036451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mek/pseuds/Pas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Radek is unknowingly (initially at least) evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Quite Atrocious

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to LJ on 13 November 2005
> 
> Original Note: Beta by heuradys

Radek was humming.  
  
Sadly, doing so while hyper-focused on work was nothing new. Rather, it was a continuing fault in personality that Rodney was sure said much more about the Czech's mental faculties than his MacGyver'ed secret-not-so-secret-still or his occasional nearly ingenious idea.  
  
Normally, the tunes he hummed were folky and melodic, and Rodney could oddly appreciate that. But not today. Today, it was some catchy up-beat number that he knew he knew, but couldn't place. There were no flowing scales, just simplistic staccato bursts of sound that cut though any train of thought he tried to follow. Clenching his jaw, Rodney glared at the random bit of Ancient technology that had been tagged, activated, and waiting for his brilliance to unlock its wonders for weeks.   
  
Then, Radek began to whistle.  
  
"Would you knock it off!"  
  
The Czech visibly jumped a good inch and fixed Rodney with a glare. "Knock off what?"  
  
Rodney waved a hand in the air, ire rising at Radek's denseness. "The whistling!"  
  
"Yes, Rodney," Radek replied as he rolled his eyes and returned his attention to his laptop.  
  
Rodney inhaled deeply and tried to focus once again on the cantaloupe sized device. It was a good five minutes -- he looked at his watch -- make that ten, that silence had reigned before Radek had started to hum again. It was the same irritating sugary tune from before, only this time a bit louder, and he was certain some of the notes where purposely off-key just to drive him mad. Just as he was about to snap again, an image flashed in his mind of animated penguins and Dick Van Dyke flouncing across a TV screen in a ridiculous candy striped suit. Rodney choked and looked slowly up at his clearly insane colleague. "Mary Poppins?" he sputtered.   
  
Radek simply shrugged, not bothering to look up from his work. "What? Is good movie. Plus," His gaze flicked up over his glasses to Rodney as a cheeky smile flashed across his face, "It had eye candy."   
  
Rodney stared for a moment. Unbelievable. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you? You planned this, didn't you?"  
  
"Working? Yes. I am working very purposefully as I planned to."   
  
Cheeky little bastard.  
  
"Not that! I'm talking about your plot to drive me crazy!"  
  
Radek sighed dramatically. "Yes Rodney, I wake every morning and think of ways to torment you. My secret is out. Whatever shall I do?"  
  
"Ha. Ha. Very funny." In the way that it *so* was not.  
  
"I thought so, yes," Radek replied, far to happy with himself.  
  
"Just, look -- no more humming *or* whistling all right? Am I clear?"  
  
"Yes, fine, you are clear," Radek said, and then sniffed his haughtiest 'I'm ignoring you now' sniff.  
  
Rodney waited and listened a few moments to the blissful silence, bar the scattered clicking of Radek's typing. Inhaling deeply once again, he began to reread his notes and refocus on the project at hand.  
  
"Super-cali-fragi-listic--"  
  
"Radek!"


End file.
